Riviera Dreams
by Regina Bianca del Mare Azzurro
Summary: Summary: The Evans twins share a vacation under the warm Mediterranean sun. Secrets, wishes and longing will come out as Ryan goes sailing and Sharpay observes him from the coast. Twincest warning! Songfic with Robbie Williams' Beyond the Sea.


**Riviera Dreams**

**Author's Note & Disclaimer:** _Read a random Rypay oneshot! I had the inspiration for this a long time ago and when I finally wrote it... it's hee! As you know Ryan and Sharpay are my favourite characters for the series so I couldn't resist the temptation to link them once again! This basically means incest, so if you don't like, don't read! This is already posted in the livejournal Rypay community which is a great place to visit if you like these stories. Coming up soon: a story where Sharpay and Ryan are just... brother and sister! HSM belong to Disney, the song is Beyond the Sea, Robbie Williams version._

It was rather hard for him to concentrate. Sailing is not easy, not when you have to keep your head focused on the waves and the wind and the moisture and the heat… Normally, Ryan Evans was very proud of his navigation abilities. He could tame the ocean anytime and he knew that if he kept up, he would soon be authorized to navigate La Bella, the impressive and luxurious family yacht. In fact that was Ryan's biggest desire, to feel like the great conqueror of the open sea, to navigate that chic vessel, to feel free in the vastness of the ocean. Well, this is why he kept taking these sailing lessons. And then, La Bella would be his.

And she would be impressed, Ryan thought with a pain in his heart. She was none other than this beautiful creature leaning on the soft sand, her tan exposed to the caress of the sun. She was the reason his movements were not coordinated today, why the boat's balance wasn't as perfect as it should be. She was watching him from the coast, a few metres away and Ryan knew that. She was observing him… she who was the most flawless jewel in this world, his sister, Sharpay Evans.

"I must not think of her anymore!" Ryan urged himself and tried to change his direction. Too late, he was heading for the coast and the wind wasn't much help. He kept staring at her and though his mind told him not to, his eyes (or was that his heart?) wouldn't obey. "Stop that!" he tried to focus once more. "You are a pervert, Ryan Evans! You can't just stare at your sister's breasts! Gosh, she is beautiful…"

How had that happened? Not even Ryan himself could answer that but he knew it was a long time ago. Maybe it all happened when they sang their first duet together, or when they danced their first number or when they acted their first role. Truth is, he was very familiar with his Shar, as he used to call her. And he would never forget that time when they kissed, for a school play of course. It was completely fake but there had been certain magic, warmth he couldn't take out of himself. It was the same feeling he felt now, as he saw her waving to him from the coast.

Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere waiting for me  
My lover stands on golden sands  
And watches the ships that go sailing

Somewhere beyond the sea  
She's there watching for me  
If I could fly like birds on high  
Then straight to her arms I'd go sailing

Sharpay had always this glamorous aura around her that never left her, not even in her most private moments. Maybe it was her designer clothes, in that case her Ralph Lauren bikini, which suited her perfectly. Maybe it was that every little detail in her appearance was taken good care of: from her neatly-combed hair to her vividly painted toenails. Maybe it was her gaze her piercing eyes that stared endlessly in the distance curious to find the small vessel.

"He is so great!" she was thinking. "Ry, if you only knew… but it's better that way, I guess. If you knew you would be most probably freaked out, you'd think it's way too awkward and then you'd hate me. And then, if you'd hate me, life wouldn't be worth living anymore. You told me so many times I was lucky to have any boy I want but there's something you didn't know and you never need to know. That one boy the fabulous Sharpay Evans has set her eyes on is out of reach and will always be..."

Was he watching her? No, Sharpay doubted that. She was always a perfectionist but her life was far from perfect. She sometimes wished she was less sensitive, her emotional side always threatened to come on top. And if that happened, disaster would occur! She would break the status quo, only to be humiliated, thrashed and hated. This is why she was always too demanding with her brother, why she shouted at him in rehearsals, why she was dominating. Like that she could be in charge, in charge of herself, in charge of her feelings.

Sharpay loved the Italian Riviera, where she came every year with her brother before the schools opened for fall. Here, in their little private beach she felt free. She loved letting the sand slip through her fingers. She enjoyed searching for iridescent sea shells and playing with the waves. She lived for these evening walks when, alongside her brother (sometimes their parents remaining in Albuquerque for business seemed like a heavenly present) they strolled out and about the beautiful villages. He would buy for her jewels made out of glass and she would escort him to a cozy but gourmet restaurant- they both loved lobster with spaghetti.

It's far beyond a star  
It's near beyond the moon  
I know beyond a doubt  
My heart will lead me there soon

We'll meet beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailing

"Shar," Ryan had brought his sailing boat to the coast now. "Is everything alright? I saw you waving…"

"I'm fine, Ry, just a little lonely," she acknowledged in a dreamy tone. "By the way, isn't it time to leave? I mean look at the sunset… it's so beautiful!"

"Yes, it is…" he nodded. "Just like…"

"Just like…?"

The phrase remained unfinished, like floating in the air. No one found the courage to go on. Ryan felt like he was about to collapse. What was he about to do? The sunset, the sea, and Sharpay's voice were slowly driving him crazy. This absurdity should stop! He couldn't do this. That was his sister, his twin sister. They were family, not…

"But it's summer, Ry," he suddenly heard a soft squeak. At first he couldn't understand where that had come from: he was used to his sister's assertive voice telling him what to do. Sharpay herself couldn't believe she was capable of being that shy and vulnerable. "Anything can happen…"

"It's beautiful just like you." Ryan finally said, out-of-breath.

Sharpay seemed distant, as if she had never heard him. "You know, it might sound strange but sometimes I get lost in your eyes, so big and blue and vast. They are an endless ocean, and then I have a feeling that I can't swim. I get lost and helpless, like I'm drowning in them and…" the girl blinked hard and when she opened her eyes again, she was completely changed back to her old self. "I'm sorry. It must be nonsense to you. What am I doing anyway? It must be the heat... or some rare disease even!"

Ryan couldn't let the opportunity go. "I feel exactly the same way," he asserted.

"I don't know what you mean," she tried to joke. "My eyes aren't blue."

"Sure, but their soft brown colour kind of reminds me of the sun! They are warm and always so caressing and… and… Well, I am not a poet but I guess that a gaze is a way of confessing our secrets."

"I am not sure what you are talking about. We're twins which is why we can understand each other so well," Sharpay tried to act which is why she insisted on the word twins.

"Alright then, I'll make it clear…"

Sharpay cracked. She couldn't act anymore. She knew perfectly well what was going on, her secret wish was coming true. She didn't dare to believe it but it was something worth the risk, wasn't it?

"Let me make that clear first. I love you, and I mean more than a brother. I am afraid and amazed by the sincerity of that statement but it's the truth." She sighed, as if she had taken a weight off her.

An impulse stronger than fear made Ryan touch Sharpay's forearm, as she leaned closer to him. They belonged to each other. She let herself free, her head curled on his shoulder as he started kissing her neck. When they separated, the first stars had taken their positions upon the sky.

"I wish this would never end," Sharpay admitted.

"It won't," Ryan promised. "We were and will always be together. We complete each other, but in reality we are just one and the same. I love you, Shar, and I mean more than a sister." And with that, they started kissing again.

"I've conquered my Bella, the beautiful one," he smiled.

"We'll see about that," she returned a cunning, assertive smirk. "For the time being, I'm hungry. What about a wonderful plate of lobster with spaghetti? They say it's the food of sensual confessions. We'd have a lot to tell each other, don't you think? Then, we could promenade around the village or the marina and you could buy me some jewels made of glass."

"Or," Ryan suggested, "we could stay here, the two of us, alone in this empty beach and have the night just to ourselves."

"That's quite a good idea," Sharpay grinned. "I'd actually love that."

I know beyond a doubt  
My heart will lead me there soon

We'll meet I know we'll meet  
Beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailing

Together we'll be just you and me  
Beyond the sea


End file.
